1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a metal sport and entertainment framework, and more particularly to an innovative one which has multiple configurations.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Some large frameworks are now broadly used in sports and recreation sites such as schools, parks, plazas and walkways, and various types of frameworks have different functions, such as climbing and hanging, so they are very popular among children.
Said framework is structurally made of pure metal bars or a combination of metal bars and plastic molding modules. As for the conventional structure design, most of transverse and vertical metal bar frames are usually fixed by welding, and then painted or coated on the surface of the metal bar frames. However, the following shortcomings are observed during actual applications.
First, as most transverse and vertical metal bar frames are usually welded into a combined framework, the conventional frames have shortcomings such as huge volume, inconvenience in transportation and field operation, higher operating cost and lack of efficiency.
Second, due to the combined framework formed by transverse and vertical metal bar frames in the conventional structure, separate replacement is obviously impossible in the case of deformation or damage of individual metal bar frames, and the repair has to be finished through complex cutting, welding, grinding, lacquering, which requires a lot of time and operation cost. Otherwise, the whole framework will be scrapped and replaced, thus resulting in waste of resources and higher replacement cost.
Third, as most transverse and vertical metal bar frames are usually welded into a combined framework, aesthetic design for color separation painting of various metal bars may require time-consuming tape pasting and covering works due to neat and straight bonding lines between transverse and vertical metal bar frames (note: usually staggered connection of circular tube end faces and side walls).
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.